Adlermer
Adlermer were one of the first species in the Aldmeri Isles alongside the Altmer, Biology and appearance They are much bigger than the elves in structure and brawn but few were matched to the elves intellect. They were called behemoths by the Altmer due to their size, most of the Adlermer were able to break stone and dent metal with their fists. They regularly fought empty-handed. They also had four entire arms. Due to them being the children of Namira and Molag Bal, they must feed on blood and flesh. There is a grey variant that is much stronger than a normal Adlermer, they can break stone bricks by simply crushing it in their grip alone. The normal Adlermer can dent metal and crack stone by punching it alone but they could not crush it. They are however known for an inability to use magic and are also weak to magical effects cast on them. They also appear to have dark blood that causes the user to gain carry weight capacity and deal more damage while unarmed but also has the effect of crippling magic resistance. The use of their blood is apparent due to the yellowing the skin and the darkening of the veins that occurs when ingested. In its raw form the blood causes a frenzy effect. History The elves were peaceful towards them, therefore, they weren’t attacked, the Sloads, however, were hostile towards them prompting attacks from the Adlermer which were largely unsuccessful. One Adlermer could definitely beat the Sload in an unarmed fight but never in numbers. The Sload pushed them to near extinction, the Sload thought they killed them all and the Altmer eventually forgot they existed. The last remaining Adlermer hid in caves, they were still savages at heart but they were more cautious and wiser. Society and culture Adlermer parents leave their children to fend for themselves, albeit with some supplies like food and drink. They grow up in darkness until reaching maturity. Adlermer are devoted to Molag Bal and Namira and pass certain trials to be accepted into the fold. Adlermer uses their victims' flesh and blood and yeast fermentation to create alcoholic beverages that are stronger than the average tamrielic alcohol. According to Farengar Secret-fire, the Adlermer is a form of Daedra. Language Adlermer so far have revealed themselves to have a Language of their own, but not much is known of it. Technology Adlermer appear to be quite primitive, regularly not even using weaponry, other than to hunt Notable Adlermer *Dertaris Leron *Xuar'Dari'Multos Powers Adlermer are powerful form of mer, unlike any other race on Tamriel, they are unable to cast or learn how to cast magical spells. Including Vampiric Blood Magic and Sigil Magic. Skill bonuses *+10 One-Handed (level 25) *+5 Two-Handed (level 20) *+5 Alchemy (level 20) *+5 Heavy Armor (level 20) *+5 Block (level 20) *+5 Smithing (level 20) Starting spells none Special abilities *Adlermer Strength: Adlermer can carry more than the average man or mer in the realms, they can also hit with increased strength when unarmed. *Fury of the Elders: Adlermer can increase their melee damage and physical resistance for 60 seconds each day. Trivia *Nelthro often plots the demise of Adlermer characters, he conducts gruesome experiments behind closed doors to find the best way to drive the race to extinction. *Adlermer count as giants. Category:Races